dawn_of_these_clans_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Star
"Good morning! I didn't know we had neighbors. My name is Star. My mate and I live near the lake side." - Star as he introduces himself to Silver. General Description Star is a black tom who suffers from a condition called vitiligo, which will eventually turn him mostly white. As a kit, it started to appear as tiny white dots in his fur before the dots slowly enlarged and became more frequent. His fur is thick and fluffy, making him seem larger than he actually is. He is handsome and also has pale green eyes. When he was young, Astro was reserved and quiet, who was adventurous and curious. He was the kind of personality who tended to blend into the background well and disappear, which left him with plenty of time to do one of his favorite things; observe. However, after his housefolk disappeared, he became imbittered and started to reject kindness as a false front to lure him in. He became twisted inside, hating humans and calling them the bane of cat existence, and he eventually began to see himself as the only one who understood what true kindness was and he is determined to make a home for she-cats and kittens. He has a soft spot for kittens and she-cats. He is charismatic, always trying to persuade toms and she-cats to join his group, where he hopes kittens can have a home for themselves with cats who can properly care for them. Astro may appear tough but he is not a fighter. If he can, he'll manipulate someone else to do his dirty work for him and avoid confrontation with those he doesn't think he can defeat. History/Future Star has always been an observant and curious cat, though when he was a kit he was very reserved and shied away from other cats, who were often much larger than him. He was the runt of the litter and his siblings often ignored him because he had a tendency not to talk. His mother was a black she-cat, mother of a litter of all black kits, who was rescued from the side of the thunderpath by a twoleg, who eventually sold him to his twoleg owner, who gave him his kittypet name, Astro. Astro lived in contentment for twenty-four moons in his twoleg home before, one day, his twoleg didn't come home. Feeling abandoned and alone, he began to question his twoleg's kindness and wondered if it was fake. He lived alone inside the house for one moon, surviving off his kibble for a week before being forced to eat a trapped, dead mouse. He eventually figured out how to trap the mice in his house and learned how to survive until a kittypet known as Hickory discovered him and helped him to escape the house. Astro called himself Star and decided to forget his kittypet roots and live on the plains. Hickory disagreed and wanted to remain in the City, so they seperated, which Star convinced himself didn't matter. He met a cat named Eagle and decided to use him to help him survive in the Plains. He eventually met Pine, whose motherly nature convinced him that he could potentially make a group of cats under his leadership. Family Tree Mother: :Raven Siblings: :Two unknown black kits. Mate: :Pine Adopted Daughter(s): :Robin :Rook Adopted Son(s): :Eagle Half-Sister(s): :Robin :Rook Trivia *He lives in the plains. *He is sterile. Category:Plains